LA (CHANSOO)
by park28sooyah
Summary: Konser EXO di LA yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri karena kelakuan namjachingunya yang idiot. THIS IS CHANSOO ! Chanyeol x Kyungsoo moment di LA.


LA (Lovely Angel)

.

.

.

.

.

Cast: Chanyeol x Kyungsoo and member EXO.

This is CHANSOO! BL. BoysLove.

Gendre: Romance, fluff, humor.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALOOOOO I'm back with the new FF. *padahal masih ngutang 2 ff* . Banyak banget moment chansoo yang sayang buat dilewatin dan ketika ada inspirasi buat nulis, jadilah ff abal-abal ini. Typo mungkin akan beterbangan, EYD yang eugh...buruk. Dan ini bukan ff chansoo GS tapi BL, weyy tumben? Iyani, lagi kecanduan the real life Chansoo yang boyxboy hahaha. Yang mau baca silahkan, yang ngga mau baca buru-buru back. Jangan lupa reviewnya, thankyou^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*Backsound: Love love love – EXO*_

 _Author pov_

Kini Chanyeol beserta Kyungsoo sedang berada dibelakang stage untuk beristirahat. Konser di LA hari ini sangatlah menguras tenaga mereka, banyak sekali fans-fans yang jatuh pingsan dan dorong-dorongan menyebabkan mereka khawatir dengan keadaan EXO-L LA. Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya di paha namjachingunya yang sedang asik memainkan handphonenya dan sedang senyam-senyum sendiri.

 _Chanyeol pov_

Konser hari ini sangat melelahkan, aku hari ini sangat bersemangat untuk menghibur mereka, jarang sekali kan bisa menghibur fans luar Asia. Setelah konser berakhir aku putuskan untuk beristirahat di samping kekasihku yang sama lelahnya denganku, ku rebahkan kepalaku pada pahanya yang mungil dan berisi. Tumben sekali dia tidak memarahiku, biasanya dia paling anti kalau aku rebahan dipahanya. Ku perhatikan dia sedang asik bermain dengan handphonenya, dan terkadang ia senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang sedang jatuh cinta(?) .

"kyungsoo-ya.. apa yang kamu lihat sampai kamu senyum-senyum sendiri eoh?" tanyaku sambil mencoba merebut handphonenya.

"haissh! Mau tau banget" ucap Kyungsoo yang menyembunyikan handphone dibalik punggungnya.

"mau tau lah, daritadi aku dicuekin mulu. Memang ada yang lebih menarik dari namjachingumu yang tampan ini heumm?" ku goda Kyungsoo sambil ku elus-elus dagunya.

"ada! Haish jinjja Park Chanyeol, jangan menggodaku" ucap Kyungsoo yang menepiskan tanganku dari dagunya. Aku yang gemas langsung memegang tangannya dan membalikan posisi tubuhku yang sekarang berada diatasnya.

 _Chanyeol pov end_

 _Kyungsoo pov_

Hari ini luar biasa menyenangkan! Sungguh! EXO-L LA sangat luar biasa, mereka mengabadikan berbagai hal konyol dan menyenangkan yang kami lakukan. Dan melihat banyak momentku bersama kekasihku yang sekarang sudah tersebar di SNS membuatku tak kuasa menahan senyum. Kekasihku ini benar-benar idiot, sangat idiot. Dia bisa saja mencari perhatian semua penggemar dan para member. Loncat-loncat seperti kanggurulah, mencoba membuat baek dan aku berciumanlah, memakai flowers crown dan bunga-bunga dilengannya, aahh dia lucu sekali. Apalagi disaat aku mencoba memperbaiki letak bunga yang berada dilengannya, liatlah ekspresi ketakutan dan sedikit kesalnya! Ugh.. imut sekali kau Park Chanyeol, rasanya aku ingin menciummu saat itu juga. Aku masih asik melihat moment-momentku bersama Chanyeol, tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda yang mendarat sangat mulus dikedua pahaku, aahh sudah ku tebak pasti si idiot yang merebahkan kepalanya, ku biarkan saja ia beristirahat padaku. Sebenarnya aku agak geli dengan rambutnya yang menggesek pahaku walaupun terhalang celana, aku sangat sensitif sekali oleh setiap sentuhan darinya baik secara langsung atau tidak langsung.

Akhirnya aku tetap memfokuskan melihat fancam-fancam yang ku dapatkan, aku masih terus tersenyum dan mungkin pipiku sudah merah merona seperti lipsticknya Kendall Jenner. "kyungsoo-ya.. apa yang kamu lihat sampai kamu senyum-senyum sendiri eoh?" tanya si Pak idiot yang ternyata memperhatikanku. Ya Tuhan... aku kira dia tidur, pasti dia bingung melihat aku yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan mencuekannya. Ah ah! Dia mau berebut handphoneku!

"haissh! Mau tau banget" ucapku dan buru-buru menyembunyikan handphone dibalik punggung ku yang mungil.

"mau tau lah, daritadi aku dicuekin mulu. Memang ada yang lebih menarik dari namjachingumu yang tampan ini heumm?" astaga, dia menggodaku. Kini dia mengelus-elus daguku. Makin merona sajalah wajahku ini Park idiot...

"ada! Haish jinjja Park Chanyeol, jangan menggodaku" ucapku dengan nada yang dibuat kesal dan menepiskan tangannya dari daguku. Da dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, dia langsung memegang tanganku dan membalikan posisi. Aku sekarang berada dibawah kurungannya. Astaga...

 _Kyungsoo pov end_

 _Author pov_

Kini Kyungsoo berada dibawah Chanyeol yang mulai memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin memangsa.

"y-ya! Kenapa melihatku seperti itu huh!"

"kenapa?kamu yang kenapa Soo. Dari tadi aku dicuekin, terus dari tadi kamu senyum-senyum sendiri sampai pipimu merah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang merona.

"a-aku gapapa! Iya gapapa! Aku sedang berbalas pesan dengan eomma." Ucap Kyungsoo yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"kalau berbalas pesan dengan eomma, kamu ngga akan nyembunyiin handphone kamu dari aku dong, Park Kyungsoo cantik" Ucap Chanyeol didepan telinga Kyungsoo dengan nada sangat menggoda.

"eungh.. itu.. itu..." skakmat. Kyungsoo blank saat Chanyeol bicara seperti itu, iapun langsung mengalihkan topik dan mendorong Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya. Berhasil, Chanyeol jatuh terduduk di bawah lantai.

BRUK.

"aduhhh Soo sakit tau!"

"dasar idiot main ganti-ganti margaku saja, margaku ini masih DO ! bukan Park! Dan jangan sebut aku cantik karena aku bukan yeoja."

"tapi sebentar lagi margamu akan berubah menjadi Park my baby Soo. Jangan lupakan itu" Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian berdiri dan duduk disamping kekasihnya.

"hmm hmm terserahmu saja"

"well, apa yang sebenarnya kamu perhatikan di handphonemu heum? Ingat ya Soo, kamu ngga bisa bohong sedikitpun sama aku."

"hmm, itu... Sebenarnya aku lagi melihat fancam dari fans-fans kita.." ucap Kyungsoo yang mulai menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

"fans kaisoo?" ucap Chanyeol menyelidik.

"ah aniya! Fans Chansoo kok! Aku melihat videomu yang ketakutan dan kesal karena kamu kira aku mau merebut bunga yang berada dilenganmu padahalkan..."

"padahal kamu mau bantu merapihkannya kan? Biar ngga jatoh? Makasih ya baby Soo , maaf bukan aku marah padamu aku hanya kaget." Ucap Chanyeol dan kemudian mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

"hmm, arra. Aku sudah liat ekspresi terkejutnya kekasihku yang sangaaat lucu. Hahahaha"

"kamu sengaja ya?heum?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan badannya pada Kyungsoo.

"ah-heuh engga!"

"kamu harus di hukum Soo karena udah bikin aku kaget tadi" ucap Chanyeol sambil menjilat kuping dalam Kyungsoo yang membuatnya mendesah.

"eugh.."

"ayo kita kembali ke hotel! Habis kau DO Kyungsoo. Hahahaha" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
